


Alluring Infidelity

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Facials, Impregnation Kink, Mind Manipulation, Mindbreak, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, allure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Ginny and Fleur decide to test if Harry can really resist Fleur’s veela allure. When he can’t, it will be up to Ginny to stop him from having his way with her brother’s wife. But will she?
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	Alluring Infidelity

“So what you’re saying is that you don’t actually know if you’re fully immune to the allure,” Ginny said.

“Yeah, I guess so,” Harry said, shrugging at his wife. He didn’t see what the big deal was. “I don’t act like an idiot when I’m around her, and I can resist the imperius curse. But it’s not like she’s ever actually directed her allure at me, so I can’t say for sure that I can resist it.” He looked over at Fleur, sitting on the opposite couch and looking very interested. “You _haven’t_ , have you?”

“Non, I ‘ave not,” Fleur said, shaking her head. “But I would very much like to test it out now.”

“Yeah, I’d like to see that too,” Ginny said, joining in. “You’re capable of making all of my brothers into drooling idiots, but can you do it to my husband too? I’d like to know.”

“You _want_ to watch me drool like an idiot and start humping the couch?” he asked, looking at Ginny incredulously.

“No, silly,” his wife said, rolling her eyes. “I want to see if you can _stop_ yourself from drooling like an idiot and humping the couch.”

Harry looked to Fleur, hoping she would put an end to this insanity, but she looked even more excited to test it out than Ginny did. He didn’t get why either of them were so interested in this, but he had a feeling he was in a losing battle here. He was rarely able to talk his wife out of anything, and Fleur was a very persuasive person herself so her being here only made things worse for him. Still, he had to try.

“I have no interest in making a fool of myself,” he said, “and I have even less interest in being unable to stop myself from trying to grope you. Or worse, for that matter.”

“I am a veela, ‘Arry,” Fleur said. “I can take care of myself.” She sounded very confident about that, and while he didn’t doubt her strength, he also knew how powerful _he_ was. Not to mention how fucking randy he could get in the right circumstances. Ginny did know though, and he turned to her imploringly. The way she looked back at him with a smirk told him he would get no help from her though.

“Relax, Harry,” she said. “I’m right here too. If you can’t fight it off and it’s too much for Fleur to handle, I can always put a stop to it. I’ll even have my wand already in hand, just in case.”

Harry wasn’t convinced, not even when Ginny drew her wand and twirled it in her fingers to show it off. She might have the _ability_ to stop him if it came to it, but he was more concerned about whether she would actually have the desire to do so. She probably honestly meant what she said, but they both knew how randy she could get too. It was part of the reason they made such a good couple, but right now it had a lot to do with the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Still, the looks on both women’s faces told him this was not an argument he had any hope of winning. They were going to play their game regardless of his uneasiness.

“Fine,” he said, sighing. “But don’t blame me if this all goes to hell.”

\--

Ginny watched, smiling with her wand in hand while Fleur unleashed her allure on Harry. It had been a point of pride for her that Harry had been able to resist Fleur’s veela allure, and those were bragging rights that she did not want to give up when chatting to her friends and sisters-in-law. Hopefully he could withstand this and allow her to keep boasting about how special he was.

The first several moments after Fleur targeted him brought no visible response from Harry, and Ginny’s smile widened. Yes! He really _could_ fight it off! She started to relax, happy in Harry’s victory (and her victory as well, at least by proxy.)

But then something happened. A change came over him, and it quickly became obvious that the allure was affecting him in some way. But it seemed to differ from most reactions that Ginny had seen or heard about. Most wizards under a veela’s spell would make fools of themselves in ways that were usually humorous to just about everyone other than their significant others, but there was nothing funny about Harry’s reaction. He wasn’t making a fool of himself; he was taking charge.

He vanished his clothes with a casual wave of his hand, showing his proficiency with wandless and nonverbal magic, but that wasn’t the real story. The real focus was on his cock, which was now fully exposed and very, _very_ hard. Ginny was as mesmerized by that cock as she always was, but that was nothing compared to Fleur. The veela had once described what it felt like to her when she had someone under her veela spell; about how strong it made her feel, and how that strength appealed to her veela instincts and got her highly aroused. And that was under normal circumstances, with ordinary wizards. This was _Harry_ , whose massive cock and innate magical strength and sexual dominance made Ginny weak at the knees on a regular basis.

Fleur gawked at the cock which bobbed towards her as Harry advanced on her. She reminded Ginny of an animal who had been stalked and cornered by her prey, all escape routes cut off.

Ginny wasn’t sure exactly how it happened. Did Harry physically shove Fleur down, did he verbally order her to do so, or had her instincts caused her to get down on her knees in front of him automatically? She honestly didn’t know. What she _did_ know was that right in front of her eyes her husband shoved his cock into the mouth of her veela sister in law and began to fuck her face. Fleur, for all her confidence in her veela strength and ability to resist, did not show any hint of trying to transform into her more avian form, nor did she start hurling fireballs at him. She just remained on her knees on the carpet in Ginny’s sitting room and put her hands meekly on Harry’s strong legs while he put his hands on her head and forced his cock deep down her throat, making her gag on it. Fleur Delacour-Weasley, the beautiful veela who oozed sexual confidence and never seemed to be flustered, was completely unprepared for having to deal with Harry’s sexual dominance unleashed on her. She was helpless, meek, and unable to do anything about being used by Harry.

There was one last line of defense, of course. If Harry failed to resist the allure and it was too much for Fleur to handle, Ginny was to intervene and put a stop to it. She even had her wand in hand for just such a possibility. She’d promised Harry that she would step in if necessary; that if just such a situation arose, she would prevent it from going too far. But now that the possibility had become a reality, she was frozen into inaction. She was shocked by what she was seeing, but she was also unbearably turned on. She’d never expected Harry to do this to Fleur, but she’d seen and experienced his dominant side herself and it never failed to get her going. Between her arousal and the shock of this surreal moment, Ginny wouldn’t have been able to use her wand even if she’d tried.

And then Harry, while still fucking Fleur’s face, turned his head towards her and locked eyes with her. Ginny bit her lip when she saw the heat in those emerald orbs. She’d seen him lost to his lust more than once, but she’d never seen him like _this_. The look she saw on his face excited her in ways she’d never experienced.

“Come over here and take care of my balls while I deal with the veela,” he said. It was Harry’s voice, but there was more command there than she’d ever heard. He could be quite a take charge sort when he was in the mood, but this was a new side of him. Ginny didn’t even think of disobeying. She got up off of the couch, leaving her wand behind, and hurried over to join them.

Ginny had been down on her knees for Harry plenty of times. She’d even licked and sucked on his balls more than once, usually when she was drunk or feeling particularly randy. But never in her life would she have expected to get down on her knees next to her veela sister in law and worship her husband’s balls while Fleur took his cock down her throat.

It was unexpected, but Ginny fell into her role with an ease that really wasn’t all that surprising to her. Most people thought she was the one who controlled things in her marriage and ordered her husband around. In some ways this was true (though Harry would resist if she ever tried to take things too far), but it was a different story in the bedroom. Sometimes Harry allowed her to get on top and have her fun, but they both knew that he could roll her over, pin her to the bed and shag her brains out any time he felt like it.

What was supposed to have been a pleasant afternoon entertaining her sister in law while Bill was out of town had somehow morphed into this, into Ginny kneeling on the carpet in her sitting room and worshipping her husband’s balls while Fleur got the facefucking of a lifetime. Ginny was no stranger to Harry bending her to his will and making her into his own personal whore for the night; she got off on it, if she was being honest with herself. But this was a whole new world for Fleur. Though Ginny didn’t particularly care to hear any details about the sex lives of her siblings, Fleur was chatty enough for Ginny to know that she was accustomed to not only being on top but dictating what happened in all of her sexual encounters. Both before she met Bill and after she became a Weasley, Fleur had been a sexually dominant creature.

All of that was out the window now, because Harry had taken control of everything and Fleur was as helpless to stop it as Ginny had always been. He fucked her face roughly, and listening to the sexy veela gag repeatedly around her husband’s cock might have been the single most erotic thing Ginny had ever heard in her life. It was similarly erotic to look over and see the spit on Fleur’s chin and the tear tracks on her face. Her husband was _ruining_ the proud veela, and it made Ginny’s cunt throb with need. She sucked and slobbered all over Harry’s balls like the proud whore she was. Fleur was the sexiest woman Ginny had ever met, and if her husband was going to wreck her and claim her, Ginny wanted to remind him that she was still his devoted wife and eager slut.

Any sense of propriety had been thrown out the window long ago. Ginny knew they shouldn’t be doing this. She knew that she should have sprung into action once it was obvious that Harry wasn’t able to resist the allure and Fleur would be made to submit once his morals were set aside and his dominance was unleashed. But just like both her husband and sister in law had failed, Ginny had failed too. She hadn’t had the allure to deal with like Harry had and she wasn’t as floored by Harry’s sexual aggression as Fleur, but she’d been every bit as helpless as either of them.

Nothing turned Ginny on like when Harry decided to get dominant and rough with her, and watching him do it to Fleur was giving her an even greater thrill. Now she was kneeling next to the gorgeous veela, sealing her lips around her husband’s balls and licking the underside like a good wife while he showed her sister in law what it was like to get fucked by a man who knew how to put her in her place. It was without question the high point of Ginny’s sexual life to that point.

Harry pulled his cock out of Fleur’s mouth, and the veela gasped for air as her throat was finally free. He reached down to pull Ginny’s head off of his balls, and she whimpered up at him in disappointment.

“Relax, Gin,” he said. “I’m going to give you your favorite treat soon. But first you and the veela whore need to start snogging.”

Ginny needed to hear no more. She would do whatever her husband said right now, and besides, it wasn’t like making out with Fleur was any kind of imposition. She surged forward and pulled Fleur into a kiss, and while Fleur didn’t really actively return it at first, she didn’t resist it either. Ginny moaned and her eyes widened. How was it possible for lips to be this soft or taste this good? Veela really were irresistible, weren’t they?

She heard Harry groaning in front of her, but Ginny was so wrapped up in the sensation of kissing her sister in law that she was still caught by surprise when her husband began to cum. He hit both of them in equal measure, splattering both Ginny’s pale freckled cheeks and Fleur’s perfect tanned skin with his seed. Ginny moaned deeper as the feeling of her husband’s facial turned her on even more. It seemed to have a similar impact on Fleur, because she finally started to kiss back.

Kissing turned to full-on snogging between Ginny and Fleur as Harry’s cum served as some sort of aphrodisiac, and it wasn’t long before Ginny pulled her lips off of Fleur’s so she could start to lick the cum off of her face. Fleur groaned erotically, and when Ginny was finished she returned the favor by using that hot veela mouth to clean her up.

There were a few moments of shared bliss, but once the heat of the moment wore off Fleur looked ashamed and guilty for what she’d done. Well, Harry had done it, technically, but Fleur had been right there with Ginny encouraging him to try resisting her allure, and it wasn’t like she’d made any attempt to stop him once he gave in. But now that Harry had cum and the moment had passed, the reality of what she’d just participated in was settling in.

“I-I am going to go home,” she said, getting up to her feet and taking a few shaky steps away from them. Ginny quickly stepped to the side to get in front of her and block her path.

“So soon?” she said. “There’s still so much more fun we can have together, Fleur.” Fleur might be attempting to return to a state of normalcy now that the moment had passed, but Ginny wanted no such thing. There wasn’t the slightest bit of guilt in her heart, despite the fact that this woman was her older brother’s wife. She wanted more.

“Non,” Fleur said, shaking her head and looking around Ginny and towards the floo anxiously. “I don’t want to betray William any more than I already have.”

“Fuck _William_ ,” Ginny said. Not even having her brother’s name brought up could make her feel guilty, not now that she’d had a taste of what being with Fleur could feel like, and had seen how hot it was when Harry dominated her. “You want this. You know you do.” Fleur shook her head in denial, but Ginny ignored her.

“You might as well face it, Fleur,” Harry said. “We’ve come too far to turn back now. You’ve already cheated on Bill, so what’s the point in denying yourself the pleasure?”

Fleur shook her head again, still looking like she wanted to try and find her way out of here before things got any crazier than they already had. Ginny wasn’t going to have any of that. She’d grabbed her wand again, and when Fleur tried to move by her she cast a spell to bind her legs together. Fleur screeched in surprise, but before she could even think of trying to do anything about it Harry sprang into action as well by wandlessly binding her hands. She stumbled and fell, but Harry was there to catch her.

Harry wasn’t exactly there to be the courteous gentleman in doing that though. He seemed to still be feeling the effects of her earlier allure assault, and he was going to claim the veela no matter how she felt about cheating on her husband.

\--

For just a moment, Fleur had felt some semblance of clarity return to her senses. With Harry’s massive cock no longer shoved down her throat, she felt like she’d been able to use her brain again and remind herself that she was happily married. This was supposed to have been a fun afternoon with her sister in law and her husband, and finding out whether or not Harry could actually resist her allure was only meant to be a bit of harmless entertainment. It certainly wasn’t supposed to lead to Harry fucking her face, making her submit and dirtying her face with his seed. Fleur had never been so roughly used, and while it had been too shocking and heated for her to react to at first, she could at least escape without going any further than she already had.

But Harry and Ginny had other ideas. They’d cut off her escape, and with her hands and feet bound she could do nothing to stop them from stripping her bare and carrying her up the stairs and into their bedroom like some kind of prize. As Harry tossed her down onto his bed, Ginny let her know what was coming.

“We’re going to fuck you, Fleur,” Ginny said. “We’re going to fuck you so good. I’ve wanted to fuck you for years, and now I’m going to do it.” That explained why Ginny had not only done nothing to stop Harry but had actually joined in. Harry at least had the plausible excuse of being under her allure and having his inhibitions and morals stripped away from him, but Ginny should have been the clear-headed one, the one who stopped this long before it got to this point. But apparently she’d been lusting after her for years without Fleur noticing, and she was going along with it so she could make her secret fantasies reality. Fleur was surprised, both because she’d had no clue Ginny had such feelings for her and because she would have never expected her to betray her own brother in this way.

There was no chance for Fleur to appeal to those familial ties and hope to get through to Ginny at the last minute though, because as soon as Harry put her down on the bed Ginny crawled right in with her straddled her head and lowered her pussy onto her face.

“Eat me, Fleur,” Ginny barked. “Lick me, you veela whore! Use that tongue, and make it good! I’m sure you’ve had plenty of experience licking other girls’ cunts, so show me how good you are!”

If Ginny genuinely believed that, she was mistaken. While Fleur was by no means a virgin when she came to Bill’s bed, veela were generally not nearly as promiscuous as the rumors, stories and fantasies tried to portray them as. Fleur had had no shortage of men and women lining up for the pleasure of being her lover, even if only for a night, but she likely wasn’t any more experienced than the average Beauxbatons witch had been. And she had actually never used her mouth to pleasure another woman, nor had she spent much time pondering or researching the subject.

But while veela were not any more inherently promiscuous than any other witch, it _was_ true that they possessed not only the sexual allure to draw others in but the ability to pick up any sexual act effortlessly. Fleur had never put any real thought into how she might go about pleasing another woman with her mouth, and she didn’t need to. As soon as Ginny’s dripping pussy was against her mouth, Fleur started to please her without conscious thought or effort. She didn’t need to try and figure out how Ginny might like to be licked. Her mouth knew what to do instinctually, and her light licks around Ginny’s pussy and kisses on her inner thighs had her moaning right away.

“Fuck, yes! I knew you’d be good at this, you slut!” Ginny shouted. “Keep going! Use that mouth! This is all that you’re good for anyway!”

Fleur was not used to being disrespected like this. She was used to sexual encounters with men who were tripping over themselves to try and please her and show her that they were worthy of her attention. Having someone on top of her, rocking their hips against her face and telling her that this was the only thing of value she could do was not something Fleur had ever needed to endure before.

And that was only the beginning of her dilemma, because as she was all too aware, it wasn’t just Ginny in this bed with her. Ginny straddling her head and ordering her to lick her pussy was humiliating, but it was by no means the most important thing happening to her right now. Bill had not been the first man to enter her, but when she’d pledged herself to him she had sworn that he would be the last. That pledge was about to be broken, because Harry’s cock pressed into her, hot and hard. It was stunning to her that he could even be ready for this so soon; in her experience, not even the strongest and most virile of men could get hard again any time soon after being made to cum by a veela. But Harry was undeniably ready for more, and he slid his cock into her without a care for her own inner turmoil and feelings of guilt. Even though she was not the one pushing all of this, and had in fact tried to leave before things got any worse, she still felt immense guilt as Harry Potter’s cock became the first other than Bill’s to enter her pussy in years.

The guilt was only enhanced when her brain reflected on the fact that this was the biggest cock she’d ever had, and it wasn’t even close. It wasn’t that her previous lovers had been inadequate; they hadn’t been, not in the least. But Harry wasn’t just adequate, or even well above average. He was _massive_ , and as Fleur felt that huge cock pushing into her, it became far easier for her to understand why Ginny had gotten down on her knees and licked Harry’s balls so easily even if she should’ve been the one with the clear head. Ginny had been his wife for a couple of years now, and his lover for longer than that. If she’d been getting this cock for so many years, it was no wonder she was so weak-willed and eager to cast her morals aside. Fleur could feel something changing within her as well, some feeling of loss that grew with every push of Harry’s hips.

It wasn’t just the size of his cock that did it. Size meant nothing if you didn’t know what to do with it, but this was not something Harry struggled with in the least. He very clearly knew just how to use that cock, and then there was also her veela allure affecting him and making things worse for her. In retrospect she should not have hit him with nearly so powerful an attack, but she’d figured they would never be able to answer the question conclusively unless she hit him with everything she had. The problem was that neither she or Ginny had been able (or maybe it was just unwilling in Ginny’s case) to contain the monster inside of Harry that had been unleashed by her allure, and it would still be some time before he was freed of its effect. But it would be too late for her by then.

Harry fucked her harder than she had ever been fucked in her life by such a wide margin that there was really nothing else she could compare it to. Sex for Fleur had always been something empowering. She had always been in control, whether she was on top or whether she permitted her lover to do the work. Until now, sex had always been about Fleur’s lovers doing all they could to make sure she was satisfied and moving however she wanted them to move.

But not Harry. Harry didn’t seem to care in the least about how Fleur felt or whether she was enjoying herself. He was focused on himself, and his one and only concern was fucking her hard. His hips were a constant driving force, pounding against her and driving his huge cock deeper inside of her than anything else had ever been. With every thrust, he was introducing Fleur to a whole different side of sex. Before today her only sexual experiences had been gentle and passionate, but this was anything but gentle.

Harry was giving her the shagging of her life, and as the relentless pounding of his hips continued it wasn’t that she was cheating on Bill that worried her the most. What really had Fleur concerned was how her body was responding. She didn’t want to cheat on Bill, and she certainly didn’t want to _enjoy_ it. But regardless of what her brain was trying to tell her, her body was saying something else. She’d enjoyed sex before today; she’d enjoyed being the center of her lover’s world, and loved the feeling of power that it gave her. But getting shagged, well and truly _shagged_ , spoke to another side of her, a side that she hadn’t even known was there until today. She shuddered to think how this might change her, and feared that she might never be able to enjoy her normal sex life as much as she had before. What would she do if she could no longer enjoy sex with her husband as she once had?

Despite all that she was feeling, Fleur’s oral attention on Ginny did not cease. Any other woman in her position might have been so overwhelmed that her cunnilingus would have gotten halfhearted if not stopped entirely, but Fleur’s veela instincts would not allow her to leave a lover unsatisfied. No matter how hard Harry fucked her and how much it weighed on her conscience, Fleur continued to lick Ginny with enough skill that the redhead probably wouldn’t have believed her if she’d told her the truth that this was the first time she’d ever used her mouth on another woman. Her cunnilingus not only continued but got even more heated, as Fleur worked with the instinctive knowledge of a sexual master and worked her way up to licking around Ginny’s clit before brushing against that sensitive bud more firmly.

Her veela instincts had led her to that approach for good reason, and she saw the success of her effort in short order. Ginny’s moans had increased in volume by several decibels once Fleur started focusing on her clit, and towards the end she started rocking her hips back and forth and humping Fleur’s face.

“Oh, yes, you cheating slut!” Ginny moaned, and rather unfairly in Fleur’s opinion. “Here it comes! Take it! I’m going to cum all over your face!”

Ginny was a woman of her word, at least in this case. She continued to rock her hips as she squirted on Fleur’s face and into her mouth. Fleur swallowed all that went into her mouth without thinking about it, and licked Ginny’s pussy to clean her off as well.

“Now that’s nice,” Ginny said, sighing as she slowly rolled off of Fleur’s face. She didn’t go far though. She wound up on her knees right next to Fleur’s head, and though the veela’s eyes first went to Harry for her first visual glimpses of the unbelievable shag she was receiving, she soon looked up to see Ginny’s sweaty face smirking down at her. “I knew you’d be good at that, Fleur. A veela whore like you? There’s no way you didn’t lick loads of pussy before you got married. Hell, you probably sleep around all the time on Bill! I bet you have a steady stream of lovers you visit whenever Bill’s away, don’t you?”

It was nonsense, and Fleur felt indignant that Ginny could even suggest something like that. Of _course_ she wasn’t cheating on Bill; she’d _never_ cheated on Bill, or any other lover! At least she hadn’t until today. She opened her mouth, wanting to tell Ginny she was wrong, wanting to tell her that she’d always been faithful, wanting to beg Harry to stop, or maybe to beg Ginny to pull him off since he was still dealing with her allure and reasoning with him was hopeless. Fleur wanted to do all of those things, but when she opened her mouth, all that came out was a weak, pitiful, and lengthy moan. Ginny’s face lit up with glee when she heard it, and she cackled.

“Merlin, you really are such a slut, aren’t you?” she asked. “You’re sitting here getting fucked while your husband is away, I’m telling you exactly what everyone thinks of you, and all you can do is moan like a whore? I was right about you all along. You’re a helpless slut, and you can’t get enough of Harry’s cock, can you? You’ll never get enough! You want him to keep on fucking you until you break and become his!”

Ginny leaned back slightly and spread her arms, pausing as if inviting Fleur to disagree with her. She would have if she’d been able, but after the embarrassment of her previous attempt Fleur didn’t even try. She just gasped as Harry’s cock continued to drive into her, and did her best to hold her reaction to that. Ginny took her silence as confirmation and nodded her head. 

“Give her what she wants! Do it, Harry!” Ginny said. “Fuck her hard! Fuck her! _Ruin_ this little veela tart!” Fleur was surprised Ginny was so concerned with what Harry was doing. She would have thought her tongue work and the obviously satisfying orgasm it had given her would have been enough to keep Ginny satisfied, but it seemed it still wasn’t enough for her. It wasn’t just pleasure she was interested in, but also Fleur’s utter humiliation. “I’m sick of her being such a fucking snob! She always walks around like she’s the greatest thing to ever happen to this family, like we should be kissing her arse for the pleasure of having her in our lives.”

Fleur disagreed strongly. She truly didn’t feel that way, and while she knew she hadn’t made the best impression on Bill’s family at first, she’d thought she had won them over when she stuck by Bill’s side and showed her commitment to him even after the injuries he’d sustained when attacked by Fenrir Greyback. But maybe Ginny had retained some of that original dislike even after all these years.

The unfortunate thing, at least for Fleur, was that her encouragement for Harry to ‘ruin’ her seemed to be taken to heart. Harry appeared to be the dominant one in this relationship when it came to sex, but he responded to Ginny egging him on by increasing the force of his thrusts. Fleur honestly hadn’t thought that was even possible; she’d been sure that he’d already been fucking her as hard as he possibly could have. She had been wrong, however. Harry now shagged her hard enough that Fleur could hear the headboard of the bed banging against the wall, but that wasn’t her biggest concern. If she’d thought it had been a struggle to cope with the pleasure he was forcing her to feel before, it was nothing compared to now. It seemed that the harder he fucked her, the more Fleur’s body enjoyed it. She felt like she was teetering on the edge of something here; like she was on the verge of falling into a hole that she might not ever be able to climb back out of.

And then, it all stopped. This pleasure that felt like it had been forced upon her too swiftly for her to understand stopped without warning, because Harry abruptly ceased thrusting his hips. His cock remained inside of her, but it didn’t move back and forth and brush against her most sensitive spots as it had been doing so reliably. It just stayed buried inside of her, filling her up so well and yet not moving. Fleur whimpered, missing the sinful pleasure that had been thrust upon her so unexpectedly only to be cruelly ripped away. Her whimpers made Harry laugh darkly.

“Did it feel good, Fleur?” he asked. “Do you want me to keep going?” He paused, waiting for her to respond, but Fleur was silent apart from her pitiful whimpers. Her earlier attempt at using her voice to communicate had not ended well, but more importantly she did not want to admit the truth. Feeling the pleasure his rough fuck was giving her made her feel guilty enough, but admitting it out loud felt like a betrayal from which there could be no return.

“I asked you a question, and I expect an answer,” Harry said. “If you want more, if you want me to keep fucking you, you’re going to need to be honest and tell me so.” He moved his hips ever so slightly, but it was only enough to taunt her, to tease her with a pale imitation of what he’d been doing to her previously. It stopped as soon as it started, making her feel even worse at being denied. She knew that there was only one way she could get him to start moving again and fucking her properly was to tell him she wanted him to continue. But as much as her body craved the satisfaction that only Harry could offer her, her mind was screaming at her to remain loyal in this if nothing else.

“What’s it going to be, Fleur?” Harry asked. “I’ll give you thirty more seconds. If you don’t beg me to keep going, I’ll pull my cock out of you and use Ginny to finish up, and you can go home and masturbate or hump your pillow or however you want to try and get yourself off until Bill gets home. It’s your choice.”

“Ooh, either the veela gives in, accepts her true nature and admits what a cheating slut she is, or I get my brains fucked out,” Ginny said. “No matter what, I win.” 

Fleur stood at a crossroads, and she was torn. While she should have been happy to be given this out where Harry would pull out without finishing and let her go home without betraying her husband any more than she already had, she knew her body would not be satisfied if she stopped now. She wasn’t sure if her body could ever again be satisfied by anything other than Harry fucking her like this. Going home and pleasuring herself sounded positively abhorrent to Fleur after what she’d just felt, and making love with her husband or any of her previous lovers could not compare either. She had never felt the way getting shagged by Harry made her feel, and deep down she knew she was unlikely to ever find something that could compare to it.

Keeping her silence wouldn’t stop her from having cheated on Bill, and enjoying it immensely, but it would allow her to hold her head up and say that when she’d been given the choice, she’d remained faithful. Speaking up and begging for Harry to go back to shagging her would eliminate any possibility for her to hold her head up high on how she’d conducted herself today, but it would also bring her the return of the pleasure that had been overwhelming her, and also the promise of an orgasm that she felt sure would put all other orgasms in her past to shame. No matter which path Fleur took, there would be no coming back from it.

“Please,” she whispered, looking up at Harry.

“Please what, Fleur?” he asked. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“Please keep going,” she said.

“Nope, not good enough,” Ginny said. “He told you to beg. So _beg_.”

“Please!” Fleur said, louder now. “Please keep going, Harry!”

“Still not specific enough,” Harry said, shaking his head. He moved his hips slightly, but didn’t quite go back to fucking her yet. “Tell me exactly what you want me to do, Fleur.”

“Please fuck me!” Fleur said. “Fuck me, Harry!”

“Louder, you veela tart!” Ginny said. “Let us hear it! Let us hear you beg!”

“ _Please fuck me!_ ” Fleur shouted. All sense of shame fled her as she gave in and embraced the feelings Harry and his cock brought her.

“That’s a good girl,” Harry said. He pulled his hips back and then thrust back into her _hard_. That was just the beginning too, because now that Fleur had given in and begged for him to fuck her, the teasing was over. Fleur had submitted completely, throwing away the chance to leave with at least some of her dignity intact and in return Harry was shagging her every bit as hard as he had before.

“It’s good to submit, isn’t it?” Ginny asked. Her sister in law stroked Fleur’s silvery-blonde hair softly. “You made the right choice, Fleur. You’re a cheating veela slut, and there’s nothing wrong with accepting that. This is where you belong.”

Earlier Fleur had attempted to argue and tell Ginny she was wrong about her, but now she only moaned. It didn’t matter what either of them said to her, how much they attempted to degrade and humiliate her. All that mattered was that Harry keep thrusting his hips and giving her the shag she’d needed all her life, even if she’d never known it until now.

Fleur didn’t try to fight what she was feeling any more, and she didn’t try to hide how much she was enjoying herself. Her moans were loud and unrestrained now as Harry’s cock kept pushing deep inside of her, and even as Ginny continued to verbally taunt her Fleur let the pleasant feelings flooding her body outweigh any feeble attempts her conscience might make on weighing her down. Maybe the guilt would return later, but for right now Fleur gave in to the pleasure.

“Almost finished, Fleur,” Harry said, giving both of her breasts a possessive squeeze. “I’m going to cum inside of you.”

She should have protested. There were several reasons why allowing him to cum inside of her was a very bad idea, but Fleur didn’t allow herself to think about any of the potential consequences of this. She just moaned and stared up at him while he gave her his final few thrusts before it would be too late to turn back.

Harry pushed in all the way to the hilt and grunted as he began to cum inside of her. Fleur’s blue eyes widened when she felt it happen, but not because the possible ramifications of the act were creeping up on her and making her alarmed. She couldn’t believe how long it seemed to last, especially since he’d already shot so much semen across her face as well as Ginny’s. How did he still have this much left to give her?

While Harry was cumming inside of her, his hands left her breasts and rose up to her throat. Before Fleur even realized what was happening Harry began to choke her, and the shock of it combined together with everything else and triggered her long-awaited orgasm. As she’d expected, the climax that hit her was stronger than any in her life previously. She’d already been sure this would be the case just from how hard he was fucking her and how good it felt, but she would bet that the surprise and the intensity of his hands squeezing her neck and cutting off her air only increased the ecstasy that shot through her. She would have screamed in bliss if she’d been able, but with his hands choking her all that emerged was a strangled gurgle.

“Is she cumming around your cock while you’re choking her?” Ginny asked, snorting. “Merlin, what a slut!”

Fleur would have liked to disagree, but she didn’t bother trying, not even after Harry’s hands left her throat and allowed her to breathe properly once more. How could she even deny it now?

\--

“Clean me off, Ginny.”

“Of course.” Like he even needed to ask!

Ginny dutifully took her husband’s cock between her lips and sucked him clean, though naturally she licked and sucked far more than was actually necessary. She loved sucking Harry’s cock at all times, but the flavor was even more intoxicating now that he’d just finished fucking Fleur.

“Good girl,” he said, patting her cheek as he pulled his cock out. Then he turned to look over at Fleur, whose bindings had been undone and was now sitting up on the side of the bed. “You don’t think we’re actually done, do you, Fleur?” The veela jumped at being addressed, seemingly not expecting it.

“Oui,” Fleur said, nodding her head slowly. “You ‘ave cum twice.” She seemed to be confused about why anything more would happen. Ginny smirked. This silly veela had no clue what she was in for if she thought Harry was finished.

“Get your toy,” Harry said, looking at Ginny. “I think it’s time for us to take her together.”

Ginny shot up off of the bed faster than she ever had, racing over to her drawer and pulling out the toy like Harry suggested. She hadn’t been kidding about wanting to fuck Fleur, and now Harry was opening the door wide open for her to do so. By the time she strapped the fake cock on Harry had already gotten onto his back and pulled Fleur on top of him. He was holding her by the hips, and once he saw Ginny returning he smiled and lowered Fleur down so his cock slid back inside of her cunt. The veela groaned, clearly as unable to resist that incredible sensation as Ginny herself always was.

This seemed to answer Ginny’s question about who would take which hole, and while she was honestly surprised Harry hadn’t chosen to take her arse after having just fucked her cunt, she wasn’t going to complain. She returned to the bed, put her hands on Fleur’s hips and quickly brought the toy into position.

“W-what?!” Fleur gasped in shock, obviously not having been appraised of what the Potters had in mind for her. Ginny just smiled.

“You’ve been fucked by Lord Potter,” Ginny said. “Now you’re going to get buggered by Lady Potter, and don’t act like you don’t want it. I’m sure you’ve had plenty of dicks up your arse before.”

“N-non, I ‘ave never—“ Fleur stammered, but Ginny cut her off. Whether it was true or not didn’t really mater to Ginny. What _did_ matter was slamming her hips forward and shoving her sex toy inside of Fleur’s arse, and that’s what she did presently.

“ _Ohhhhh_!” Fleur groaned as the toy penetrated her anus, but Ginny barely even heard her. The simple thrill of buggering the stuck-up veela would have been exciting on its own, but this was no mere piece of plastic that would push into Fleur’s arse while not letting Ginny get anything tangible out of it. This was a magical sex toy, and it was charmed to allow Ginny to feel everything that Harry would have felt if it was him buggering Fleur right now.

This was not Ginny’s first time buggering another witch with this toy, nor was it her first time double penetrating a woman with Harry. Luna had been a regular guest in their bed for the better part of a year, though she hadn’t been back since she started dating Rolf Scamander, and they’d also had fun with Parvati Patil a few times. But something about fucking Fleur’s arse appealed to Ginny like no other threesome play ever had before. Maybe it was because of all the history between them, and the bad initial impression Fleur had made on her that had never fully gone away if she was being honest. Or maybe the veela slut was just naturally intended to be sexually irresistible in all ways possible. Whatever the cause, Ginny quickly found herself addicted to this feeling.

She and Harry didn’t need to discuss this or spend any time figuring out the best way to handle it. Between Luna and Parvati they’d done this often enough by now to settle into a rhythm right away, Ginny pulling back just as Harry thrust up into Fleur’s pussy, and Harry relaxing back down on the bed whenever Ginny rocked forward and pushed the toy deep into Fleur’s bum. The Potters were as effective a team in bed as they’d ever been on the quidditch pitch. Ginny was equally proficient whether throwing the quaffle through the hoop or shoving the magical strap-on inside of Fleur’s arse, and Harry could find a woman’s weak points and fuck her into submission as accurately as he’d always located and caught the snitch to crush the other team’s hopes on the pitch. Harry and Ginny were a lethal team, and Fleur was feeling the effects.

As they continued on with the double penetration, making Fleur grunt and moan as her body was rocked back and forth, Ginny became convinced that this was going to be more than a one-time thing. She wouldn’t be able to get enough of this; she would never be able to get enough of buggering Fleur or of fucking this hot veela slut together with her husband. She was sure Harry wouldn’t mind either, and as for Fleur? If her resistance to cheating wasn’t already broken, they would be sure to take care of that before they let her leave today.

But there was a complication Ginny hadn’t considered. It was Fleur’s allure that had made all of this possible by eradicating Harry’s inhibitions and morals, causing him to focus on nothing other than dominating this veela slut. But what about when the allure wore off?

She noticed Harry’s eyes clear of the lust that had dominated them since Fleur’s allure first overwhelmed him, and he shook his head as if coming out of a fog. Harry could be incredibly dominant and aggressive sexually when the mood struck him, but he’d only ever done so with her, Luna and Parvati to her knowledge—all of whom had been very willing to be used in such a way, and none of whom had been involved with anyone else, much less married.

“I’m sorry, Fleur,” he said, shaking his head and sounding guilty. “I wasn’t in control of myself, but that’s no excuse. Ginny, pull out of her so she can get off of me.”

Ginny frowned. The last thing she wanted to do was stop this, now or ever, but she knew that if it came down to it she was going to do whatever Harry told her to do. But how could she prevent him from putting his foot down on this? Fortunately she didn’t need to, because someone else spoke up before she could come up with anything.

“Keep going!” Fleur moaned. “Please, ‘Arry, I don’t care anymore! I don’t care what ‘appens from here, but I _need_ you to fuck me! I need _both_ of you to fuck me! Please, _please_ , keep going!”

Ginny couldn’t see Fleur’s face as Harry could, but she could certainly hear the desperation in her voice. The allure was no longer affecting Harry, but the damage had been done where Fleur was concerned. She was too far gone to turn back now, and it didn’t matter to her if Harry was finally free of the allure and thinking clearly again. She wanted more of this, and she didn’t care about all of the reasons why they shouldn’t continue. Ginny smiled. She hadn’t expected Fleur to become an ally in this endeavor, but it seemed Harry had already succeeded in breaking her.

There was indecision on Harry’s face, but he must have been able to tell how much Fleur needed this and accepted that there was really no coming back from this for any of them at this point. He started fucking her again, and Ginny grinned and did her part as well, getting back to buggering the veela. They took Fleur in tandem, and the French witch sighed happily.

It was Harry who reached the end of the road first, cumming inside of Fleur after a few more minutes of double penetration. Ginny smiled at seeing Fleur take her second creampie of the day.

“I hope he knocks you up, you slut,” she said out loud. Fleur just moaned happily, not even caring about all that might happen if Ginny’s taunts became reality.

His third orgasm of the day was enough to exhaust even Harry, but Ginny kept going. She’d dreamed about fucking her haughty sister in law and putting her in her place for years, and she wasn’t going to stop just yet. Fleur didn’t want her to either. She was thoroughly broken by this point, and was all too happy to endure the buggering from Ginny and her fake cock. Who knew that inviting her brother’s wife over for a fun afternoon would lead to all of this?

“After Harry rests, he’s going to do it to you all over again, Fleur,” Ginny promised while continuing to bugger her. “You’re getting knocked up tonight, you little veela whore.”

Fleur’s only response was a moan.

\--

“It was a tough job, but there’s a reason the goblins come to me when they’re in a real pinch,” Bill said, boasting to Harry. Poor bloke.

Ginny knew she should probably feel guilty, but she, Harry and Fleur had all come way too far for that. All that was left now was to enjoy the new twist to their familial relations, so while Harry gave a too hearty laugh and continued to talk to Bill in the kitchen, Ginny rode Fleur’s face in the sitting room.

She’d placed a silencing spell on Fleur, knowing it was the only way to ensure they wouldn’t get caught. She and Harry could keep their voices down well enough if they tried, but Fleur lost all control of herself once the pleasure got too great. Even now, if Ginny’s pussy wasn’t covering Fleur’s face, she was sure she’d be able to look down and see the veela silently moaning.

“You really are a hopeless slut, aren’t you?” Ginny asked. Fleur responded by licking at her clit harder and Ginny knew it wouldn’t be long now.

“Yeah, we all know how important your job is,” Harry said in the kitchen. “I know it must be rough on you to be away from home so much.”

“Yes, of course,” Bill said, not actually sounding that upset about it. “But it’s good to know that Fleur has been getting along so well with you and Ginny. I’m glad she has you two to keep her entertained while I’m gone.”

 _You have no idea_ , Ginny thought to herself. She rocked her hips harder, and had to throw a hand over her mouth to stifle her own cries as she reached climax. Her body shook and she threw her head back as she squirted all over her sister in law’s face. Fleur continued to lick her after her orgasm died down, and probably would have kept on going all night if Ginny hadn’t stood up.

“Nice work, slut,” she whispered, and Fleur smiled up at her, messy face and all. Ginny cast a quick cleaning charm on herself, pulled her knickers back up her legs and headed back towards the kitchen. Both her husband and her brother turned their heads to look at her, but Bill frowned when he noticed she was alone.

“Fleur’s still not done?” Bill asked. Ginny shook her head.

“We finished looking at Lavender’s fashion catalogue, but she was hoping to talk to Harry. Something about a Christmas present for Gabrielle?” Harry grinned.

“I’ll go see what she needs,” Harry said. He stood up from the kitchen table and headed over to the sitting room where Fleur awaited. He had been the most reluctant to keep this affair going after that crazy first night, Fleur having already been thoroughly broken and Ginny never having felt all that guilty about fucking her own brother’s wife, but he’d come around eventually. Having a gorgeous veela as a plaything tended to make it easier to look beyond your sense of right and wrong.

“Does she need me too?” Bill asked, moving to get up himself. “Gabrielle’s my sister in law, after all.”

“No, just Harry,” Ginny said, putting a hand on her brother’s shoulder to make sure he stayed seated. Once she was sure Bill was going nowhere, she moved to sit across from him in the seat Harry had just vacated. He had given her a distraction and allowed her to have her fun with Fleur, and now she would return the favor for her husband. “So, Bill, how goes the cursebreaking business? Tell me all about your recent trip to Denmark. Leave nothing out. I don’t care if it takes all night.” 


End file.
